


Let's Play

by JuxtaposeFantasy



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy
Summary: When the boys of The Untamed decide to anonymously share their kinkiest secrets, one of them decides to act upon what he learns.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 63
Kudos: 469





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to fans of the other Untamed actors. They're all OOC in this because I have no idea what their personalities are like.

“I suggest a game: everyone writes down—anonymously—something kinky about themselves. It has to be something no one in the world knows about them.”

“What? What kind of game is that?”

“Sounds like someone’s looking for jerking material.”

“Shut up, it’ll be funny since we’re all drunk.”

“It’ll be weird. And awkward. Someone’s going to say too much.”

“So what? It’ll be anonymous.”

“I mean, are you horny right now or what?”

“Maybe. Haha—but come on, you don’t think the chance for this to be hilarious isn’t high?”

“Hilarious, yes. Weird, definitely. But I guess if it’s anonymous...”

“And we’ll all be left wondering who wrote the craziest answers.”

“Yeah, it’ll be bonding, but like, mystery bonding.”

“If I weren’t so drunk, I would hate this idea. But I can see the potential in it for some serious laughs.”

“Great! Xiao Zhan, tear up pieces for everyone.”

And that was how it started.

~~~~~~~

Xiao Zhan, even when tipsy, never fully lost control over himself. He supposed a part of him feared it, feared making a fool of himself or sabotaging himself. He’d seen it often enough with friends and colleagues who said too much or acted impulsively. It was why he claimed his tolerance for alcohol was low. It prevented people from trying to push him to drink too much. He got buzzed, but he never lost full awareness of anything. That night was no different.

While his castmates on The Untamed set giggled and made raunchy predictions about what the others would write, Xiao Zhan was thinking. They were in Yu Bin’s room. Every room in the hotel was the same: a bed, a desk with a chair, and a cart for a TV. Xiao Zhan went to the desk. It was immaculate, as though it hadn’t been used since Yu Bin moved in a week ago. The hotel stationary, complete with letterhead, was still in the drawer, along with a pen. Xiao Zhan took out the pen and one sheet.

With his back to the others, he carefully tore the stationary vertically into strips, one for each guy. All of the actresses had wisely passed on their impromptu party. Xiao Zhan wouldn’t have wanted to experience second-hand embarrassment for any of the girls. Then again, if the girls were there, they probably wouldn’t have gone with this type of game.

“We’ve got only one pen,” he announced as he turned to face the others. “So you’ll need to take turns.”

Xiao Zhan walked around and handed each man a strip of the stationary.

“Regretting this yet?” he asked Liu Haikuan.

The smile Lan Xichen’s actor gave him was patient but pained. “Well past that, I think.”

Grinning, Xiao Zhan handed out the remaining strips, handing the second to last to Wang Yibo, who sat on the floor with his back against the wall, facing the foot of Yu Bin’s bed. Xiao Zhan carried the last strip back to the desk.

“Everyone try to disguise their handwriting,” Ji LI said as he finished writing down his answer and handed the pen to the next person. He played Nie Huaisang and looked just as anxious now as he did during several of his scenes.

“Everyone’s drunk, so everyone’s writing is going to be indecipherable anyways,” Xiao Zhan pointed out.

“Everyone should try writing in English to truly disguise themselves,” Wang Yibo suggested with a snort.

Shaking his head in amusement, Xiao Zhan waited for his turn with the pen. Once he had it, he curled his arm protectively around the strip to make sure no one saw what he wrote down. Once he was finished, he carefully folded the paper several times to make it a small square.

“In here!” screeched Yu Bin, who played Wen Ning. He pulled off his shoe and pointed inside. “Put them in here.”

With nervous, guilty looks, each of them dropped their answers into the shoe. Once they were all in, Yu Bin covered the opening with his hand and made a show of shaking it.

“Now comes the part where we wish we hadn’t done this,” Jiang Cheng’s actor, Wang Zhuocheng, quipped as he cracked another beer. “I need to be even drunker for this.”

“I’ll read them,” Yu Bin announced. He rubbed his hands together with relish. “I can’t wait to see what kind of perverts I’m working with.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Wang Yibo drawled.

“Oooh!’ several of the other guys said, making Yibo drop his chin to his knees and cover the lower part of his face with one arm.

After grinning at his co-star’s bashfulness, Xiao Zhan turned his attention to Yu Bin, who had reached into the shoe to withdraw the first paper.

“Someone do a drumroll.”

“Just open it already!”

Yu Bin unfolded the paper and read it. A huge grin spread over his face. “Starting off with a bang,” he said excitedly. “Someone wrote, ‘I want to spend hours sucking on a girl’s toes.’”

The room exploded with laughter.

“Haikuan wrote that!” Ji Li exclaimed, howling.

Haikuan threw a pillow at him. “I did not!”

“I saw you looking at Ziyi’s feet the other day. Just admit it.”

“Because we were comparing our shoes and how everyone’s had different heels to balance out our heights.” Haikuan sighed deeply. “I’m not into toes. Not in any way. The toe sucker is someone else in here.”

“Now I wish I’d worn socks,” Zhuocheng muttered as he dug his bare feet into the bed cover. Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo laughed.

Yu Bin discarded the paper on the bed. “What an ominous start to the game. Will it get worse, or better?” Cackling, he reached into the shoe for another paper.

Xiao Zhan collected the slip Yu Bin had read off and smoothed it out.

“Oh, boo on this,” Yu Bin said after he’d read the second slip. “This one is too boring. You must be boring at life if this is what you consider kinky.”

“Must be Yibo’s,” Zhuocheng said.

Yibo said nothing.

“It says, ‘Spanking.’” Yu Bin gave the thumbs down. “That’s it. Who even thinks that’s kinky? That’s like, normal sex.”

“I would never spank a girl.”

“I feel compelled to warn girls how boring you are, in that case.”

“I mean, unless she asks me to. Then I totally would!”

Xiao Zhan swept up the second discarded paper and smoothed it out and held it along with the first.

“Next!’ Yu Bin announced. “Let’s hope it gets better.” He squinted at the paper. “Wow, what kind of handwriting is this? It looks like it’s written in Russian.”

“What does it saaaay?” Ji Li demanded.

“’I want to eat a girl’s…ass?’ I think that’s what it says.”

“But, that’s you,” Haikuan gasped, pointing at Yu Bin.

Yu Bin’s face turned beet red. “Shut the hell up! You said you wouldn’t tell!”

“Oh, my god,” Xiao Zhan groaned while covering his face with one hand. “You didn’t have to admit it.”

“I didn’t! Haikuan exposed me.”

“This game might turn out to be dangerous after all,” Zhuocheng said with a chuckle. He pointed at the shoe. “Now that we know what Yu Bin’s kink is, let’s hear what the rest of you sickos are into.”

Looking annoyed, Yu Bin reached for another slip and unfolded it. “’I want a girl to call me Bunny while she’s jerking me,’” he read. He whistled. “If this is true, you are officially a furry.”

“Must be one of the twin Jades,” Ji Li muttered. “They like rabbits.”

“This is so wrong,” Zhuocheng moaned into a pillow. “I’m learning far more than I ever wanted about you guys. I’ll never be able to look any of you guys in the eye again without thinking of these.”

“I’m trying to figure out who it is but all of you are blushing,” Haikuan complained.

“Who says it’s one of us?” Ji Li challenged. “It’s probably yours.”

“Oh? Well maybe it’s yours.”

“Another chance for humiliation coming up, guys. Hold the fighting until after we’re done.” Yu Bin withdrew and unfolded another paper. He tipped his head back and guffawed. “I love this. I love you guys.” He held up his hand for silence as he read, “’I like to wear women’s underwear.’”

The group howled.

“Everyone drop their pants! Do it now!”

Xiao Zhan was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. “It’s supposed to be secret.”

“I don’t care! I wanna know who’s wearing panties.”

“Wang Yibo,” someone said into a pause between the laughter.

Xiao Zhan and the others looked to Yibo in shock. He still had his chin on his knees. He raised his right hand and wordlessly flipped them off.

Xiao Zhan grinned.

“It’s not a bad guess,” Zhuocheng said as he studied the other actor. “I’ve seen you in women’s clothes before.”

Yibo rolled his eyes. “For photoshoots. That clothing isn’t mine.”

“But they probably let you keep some of it…”

“Secret,” Xiao Zhan reminded him, still smiling. “The game isn’t about outing people.”

“Okay, but that one seems pretty obvious.”

Xiao Zhan discreetly checked Yibo for his reaction. The younger man’s expression hadn’t shifted from bored indifference. He’d be good in a poker game, Xiao Zhan thought as he collected the latest paper and added it to the others.

“Last one,” Yu Bin announced, holding up the tiny square of paper. He took his time unfolding it, his grin wide and salacious. He read it and his eyebrows jumped up to his hairline. “Whoa! Someone in here has got balls of steel. I respect that!”

“Why? What’s it say?”

“Read the stupid thing!”

Yu Bin dramatically looked around the room, meeting every man’s eyes, before reading off the paper. “’I want a guy to manhandle me for my first time,’” he said quietly.

Silence filled the room. Then,

“Holy shit!”

Screams and hoots bounced off the walls. Xiao Zhan covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide and his face hot. His friends rolled around in various stages of shock and second-hand embarrassment.

“Wow, so that’s something to learn,” Zhuocheng finally said when they’d collectively regained their breaths. “I now have multiple reasons to distrust each and every one of you.”

“It’s not my thing,” Haikuan said, “but more power to you, whoever you are.”

“I really can’t—I just, wow.” Ji Li held his head in his hands. “I’d beg to know which one of you wrote that, but I know no one will answer.”

“Maybe it’s only a joke,” Yibo suggested.

Xiao Zhan looked at him, dubious. “Seems pretty specific in what kind of mood they were going for. They could’ve just said they want a guy to blow them.”

“Xiao Zhan, how can you say that so casually?” Ji Li whined.

Xiao Zhan grinned. “Why is it so much worse than wanting to suck a girl’s toes? Because it’s gay? Be better than that.”

“I am, I am,” Ji Li quickly assured him. “Real talk, guys, whoever wrote that, I’m okay with you. I wish you much luck in getting what you want. I don’t discriminate.”

“That means it’s you,” Haikuan deadpanned.

“No!”

Xiao Zhan feared he’d pee in his pants from laughing so hard.

Eventually the group calmed down. He collected the last slip and carefully smoothed it out like he had the other slips of paper. His gaze lingered on the last slip, his heart hammering behind his breastbone.

“Everything alright?”

It was Yibo, yawning and idly scratching his stomach as he stood beside Xiao Zhan’s chair.

Xiao Zhan smiled up at him. “Everything’s good. You heading out?”

“Yeah.” Yibo looked at their friends, who were chatting or passed out. He shook his head. “I think this is heading downhill fast.”

“I think that started about half an hour ago.” Xiao Zhan held up the strips of paper he held. “I’ll make sure to burn these.”

“Ha! Good idea.” Yibo cast him a quick look before turning and heading for the door. “Anyway, see you on set.”

“See you, Bo-di.” Xiao Zhan pocketed the papers as he looked after him.

~~~~~

Yibo had a decent tolerance for alcohol, so the next morning he didn’t feel any worse for wear. He doubted that would be the case for the majority of his castmates and he was amused to discover that he was right at breakfast.

“I want to die,” Yu Bin moaned as he bent over his congee. “My head won’t stop pounding.”

“I don’t remember anything that happened last night,” Zhuocheng mumbled into his soup.

Yibo smirked and looked up. He happened to catch Xiao Zhan’s eye as he took the seat across from him. The taller actor sent Yibo a conspiratorial grin. It was impossible for Yibo to forget any part of last night and it seemed Xiao Zhan hadn’t forgotten either, which stirred a low fire in Yibo’s belly.

Last night he could have taken the easy way out and written something safer, certainly something less shocking. But a rebellious streak in Yibo had driven him to be brutally honest and put his truth out into the world. No one knew that he was curious about sex with men. It was something he was coming to terms with in himself and was eager to explore. Maybe last night had been a cry—not for help, but for attention. But had that room been the best place to broadcast it?

He glanced up at Xiao Zhan again, who was peeling a tangerine. Yes, Yibo decided as he watched the other man’s long fingers skillfully shed the skin, he’d chosen the best place. He had shared his secret with the person who mattered. It was just too bad that nothing would come of his dance with courage.

Filming began. As always, he and Xiao Zhan were animated, obnoxious, and relentless in between takes. The crew professed to finding their antics funny. Yibo was simply happy that Xiao Zhan played along. Flinging endless compliments at his co-star was fun and refreshing. No one knew that Yibo meant every flattering word he sent Xiao Zhan’s way. He was able to bare his soul in public and there was a specific sort of glee to be found in that. At the end of this, he would be able to say proudly that he had expressed himself and never once lied about his feelings. It would probably be the only consolation he would take away.

After ten hours, filming for the day ended. Yibo was tired and ready to be off his feet. He wasn’t used to wearing platforms and the stretch in his calves was something he was still growing accustomed to. Xiao Zhan had hit the makeup trailer first and was just leaving as Yibo arrived.

“Good job, Bo-di,” he said, giving Yibo a fist bump. “Nice work today.”

“Zhan-ge was hard working and committed to his performance. It was an honor to work opposite him.”

“Oh, god,” Xiao Zhan groaned while rolling his eyes. “It never stops, does it?”

Yibo just grinned. “I cannot tell a lie.”

“Uh huh. Sure. See you later, kid.”

Yibo made a face but by Xiao Zhan’s bark of laughter he realized the older man had only said it to rile him. Mission accomplished. Vowing to be thicker skinned about his age, Yibo took his place in the chair to have his makeup and wig removed. As he sat there beneath the stylist’s efforts, he checked his phone for anything new. Really, though, he wanted to look up more videos of Xiao Zhan. He couldn’t do that while other eyes were so near, which made him antsy to leave and enjoy browsing in the privacy of his own room.

His infatuation with his co-star had developed during the table reads. Xiao Zhan had been fearless as he read for Wei Wuxian. Yibo hadn’t been alone in being wowed by Xiao Zhan’s immersion in the role. That sort of deep passion called to Yibo. He admired people who gave a project their all. It was what he sought to do every time he attempted a new skill or hobby. Passion was life, and Yibo sought to surround himself with people who shared that belief.

It didn’t hurt that Xiao Zhan was extremely attractive. He had a cute face and an adorable smile. His eyes were friendly. But, much to Yibo’s initial consternation and current excitement, Xiao Zhan was much more than the boy next door. He proved he could be conniving and bold, aggressive and authoritarian—at least while in character. When he was ‘dark’ Wei Wuxian, Yibo felt nervous. At first, he hadn’t understood the reaction, until he had a dream in which Xiao Zhan chased him through the Burial Mounds before trapping him against a cliff. Dream Xiao Zhan had grabbed a handful of Yibo’s hair and that had been all it took for Yibo to wake up with sticky underwear.

That was when he admitted to himself that he wanted Xiao Zhan as more than a friend. Unfortunately, his co-star seemed one hundred percent straight.

Yibo vowed to deal with it. It was worth it to have Xiao Zhan as a friend. But the dreams persisted, and gradually they became day dreams. Gradually, nocturnal emissions turned into jerking off whenever he had free hours to himself in his room. So when the chance had come at the party to unload some of his burden, he’d jumped at it. The truth was out there, and he did feel better for it, even if nothing would come of it.

Finally freed of the trappings of Lan Wangji, he left the trailer and trudged to the van that would take him to the hotel the cast was using for this portion of filming. It was only him and some of the lighting guys. Everyone else had already found their beds. Yibo was dozing when they arrived and groggily tumbled into the hotel and down the hallway to his room. A piece of paper was stuck in the frame of the door. Praying it wasn’t a notice of early filming, he opened it. A yellow rubber band fell out of it to the floor. On the paper was a handwritten note.

_I liked what you wrote. I can make it happen if you want. Tomorrow. If you don’t want it, hang this on your doorknob._

He quickly looked both ways down the hallway, his heart pounding. It was utterly silent, just as it had been when he’d entered it. Everyone else seemed to be asleep. How long had this note been here? Could anyone else have read it?

He didn’t think so. The note’s creases were crisp and it had been fitted snugly into the frame. Anyone pulling it out and trying to slide it back in would have bent an edge or the corner of the paper.

He brought the paper up close and tried to determine if he recognized the writing, but he didn’t. He couldn’t even tell if a guy had written it, but it must have been. It must have been written by one of the guys at the party.

How had any of them known that the last answer was his?

He flushed, suddenly mortified. Telling his secretly anonymously was one thing. But someone knew that it was his wish. Someone knew he was attracted to guys. Someone knew that his interest in an encounter with one was, as Xiao Zhan had put it, “pretty specific.”

He crushed the note to his chest. He wished he hadn’t been so reckless. He fumbled the door open and dove inside, but even in the solitude, he felt watched. Outed.

Belatedly, he remembered the rubber band. With a gasp, he yanked the door open again and snatched the yellow ring from the floor. He hooked it around the outside door knob before shutting his door and locking it. There. Nothing would happen now. Maybe whoever had written the note would see the rubber band and realize Yibo had only been joking, or maybe they’d think they’d guessed wrong and Yibo wasn’t the one who had written the answer. There were too many doubts. Nothing could be confirmed. The issue would die down and whoever had approached him would leave him alone, thinking they’d made a big mistake.

With his skin itching, he shucked his clothes and took a long shower. Beneath the cleansing spray he began to feel better. It was a good thing no one had been around to see his reaction to the note. He’d given himself away badly. But at this point, no one knew anything. This would go away and hopefully everyone involved would forget about it.

In bed, he pulled up the videos of Xiao Zhan that he’d been denying himself all day. Seeing his co-star’s handsome, cheerful face helped Yibo to relax.

“It’s fine,” he said to himself. “Nothing will happen and no one will know.”

As he watched Xiao Zhan dancing rather stiffly with XNINE, Yibo repeated, _Nothing will happen and no one will know._

He lifted his eyes off the screen to look at his door.

_Nothing will happen and I’ll never know._

He put his favorite video of Xiao Zhan on a loop and watched the flickering images until his eyelids drooped.

~~~~~

“Don’t tell me you were drinking _again_ ,” Yu Bin said as he set down his tray beside Xiao Zhan’s. “You look terrible.”

Xiao Zhan sighed and blinked heavily to try to relieve the burn in his eyes. “Couldn’t sleep. Was still awake when the sun came up.”

“Why? How? How could you not be exhausted?”

“I was! I still I am. I always am.” Xiao Zhan laughed a little before reaching for his tea. “I guess I was worried about my lines today. I don’t have them as memorized as I’d like.”

“No one’s going to call you out if you forget them,” Yu Bin said with a snort. “You have more lines than anyone. We’ll give you a pass.”

“Who’s getting a pass?” Yibo demanded as he took the seat across from them.

He looked a bit like how Xiao Zhan felt, with dark circles beneath his eyes. At least they weren’t bloodshot and he didn’t act tired. In fact, he seemed more keyed up than usual as he tapped his spoon like a drum stick against the edge of his tray. The sound made Xiao Zhan wince. Yibo noticed and immediately stopped, a sheepish look on his face.

“Sorry, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan shook his head. “It’s fine, Bo-di. I need to wake up anyway.”

Yibo looked at him with concern. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Too nervous for today, I guess.”

Yibo bit his lip before averting his gaze. “Yeah. Me, too.” He bent over his tray and began eating.

Groggily, Xiao Zhan reached for a piece of pickled radish and popped it into his mouth.

“What’s that around your wrist, Yibo?” Yu Bin asked.

Xiao Zhan watched as Yibo peeled back the cuff of his track suit to reveal a yellow rubber band around his wrist. 

“Nothing,” he muttered. He hastily yanked off the piece of rubber and stuffed it into a pocket. His ears burned red as he continued eating.

Xiao Zhan chewed and swallowed. He reached for his tea again and took a long drink.

~~~~~

When Yibo wanted to concentrate, he could lose track of time for hours. Set him down with a complicated Lego set and he wouldn’t surface until the next day. But when he didn’t have a focus he was a mess.

“Hey, were you with Xiao Zhan last night?” Zhuocheng asked him with a frown. “You look as bad as he does.”

Yibo shook his head and slapped his own cheeks. “I slept, just not well.”

“Frankly, I don’t know how any of us could sleep after what we wrote the other night,” Zhuocheng muttered while looking around with a suspicious eye.

He had Yibo’s attention. “Have you figured out who wrote what?”

“You mean beside Yu Bin’s?” Zhuocheng snorted. “I don’t think I want to know, honestly.”

“It wasn’t like someone admitted to wanting to have sex with an animal or something.” Yibo grinned widely at the scandalized look on the other man’s face. “You need to relax, Zhuocheng.”

“The worst answer must be yours, then.”

Yibo had to work to keep his tone casual. “Which one was worst?”

“All of them? The gay one? I don’t know. Whichever one wasn’t mine.” Zhuocheng burst into laughter and they let the subject drop. Yibo kept an eye on him, though, since he’d so far been the only one to mention the party to him.

The rest of the day dragged on. Yibo had few lines that day as usual. His primary duty was to stand with the other actors in scenes and react to everything that *they* said using only his eyes. It was challenging in its way, but not exactly rocket science. Often, he didn’t even need to know what the current scene was about. His expression only needed to be stoic, and he could do that while sleeping.

If only he _could_ sleep. He’d been restless all night, his mind’s eye fixated on the yellow rubber band around his door knob. In the wee hours of the morning, his mind racing, he’d crawled out of bed and taken the band off the door. He still didn’t know if he’d made the right decision.

It didn’t feel like it, with his stomach doing somersaults and his mind far away from work. He kept looking around the set, trying to tell if the castmates who’d been at the party were behaving differently around him. Paranoia had him flinching away from casual touches—not that many touched him, only Xiao Zhan had Yibo’s implicit permission to do so. Anxiety had him making sure he didn’t stand anywhere alone. He didn’t think someone would do something while he was on set, but he had no way of knowing. He began to regret taking that rubber band off the doorknob.

The longer the day dragged on, however, the less energy he was able to commit to his paranoia. There reached a point—around the twelve hour mark—where he simply no longer cared what happened anymore. He just wanted to go back to his room and close his eyes. He’d been traveling a lot lately. Shooting episodes of Produce 101 while filming The Untamed was taking its toll. In the last week he didn’t think he’d slept more than twenty hours. Last night had only compounded the matter.

Worse, this was going to be one of those rare days when Xiao Zhan finished before him. Goofing around with the older man was the only surefire way to keep him awake.

“Hang in there, Lao Wang,” Xiao Zhan said with a sympathetic pout. “I’ll be thinking of you while I’m sleeping.”

“I hate you, Zhan-ge.”

Cackling, Xiao Zhan left the set.

Another two hours passed. Yibo was beginning to feel delirious. By the time the director called for an end, Yibo was convinced he’d sleep-acted through his scenes. Maybe it wouldn’t make a difference. This was one time he was grateful to be playing such a low-key character.

He tumbled into the van with the crew and was asleep for most of the ride back to the hotel. Only the driver calling his name woke him up. The man stood at the sliding door, impatiently waiting for Yibo to climb out. Everyone else had already entered the hotel.

“Sorry,” he said as he clambered out.

The driver grunted, slammed the door shut, and stalked off in the opposite direction, already trailing a streamer of cigarette smoke. Yibo yawned and stretched. He felt slightly more awake after his power nap, enough that he wouldn’t accidentally walk into a wall or trip over a curb. The parking lot’s lights led him to the side door that would open into his wing of the hotel.

He pulled open the door only to be grabbed from behind. A body wrapped around him, one hand gripping the wrist of his extended arm.

“Let it go,” a male voice said into his ear from behind. 

Yibo started to turn his head. “What—”

The stranger’s other hand came around to grip his chin. “Don’t turn around.” A beat. “It’s me. Your fantasy.”

In his exhaustion, Yibo nearly laughed at the declaration. But the urge didn’t last long because he was hard in his track pants and growing harder with each passing second that the man held him immobile. Yibo took a deep breath, then released the door, letting it fall shut again.

“Good.”

There was a hint of relief in the word, as though the stranger had feared Yibo would reject this. Yibo wanted to tell him he needn’t worry about that. Now that he’d made his decision his body had become a lightning rod to sensation. Even the stranger’s breath against his ear made Yibo’s legs tremble and threaten to buckle.

“Over here,” the stranger whispered. He began dragging him away from the door and out of the light above it.

Yibo shuffled with him into the darkness at the corner of the building. There was no reason for anyone to be at this side of the hotel so the two of them would be unnoticed and undisturbed, even out in the open. _But I’ll still need to keep quiet,_ Yibo thought excitedly as he was pressed to the concrete wall by a body that was slightly broader and taller than his. That didn’t narrow down the list of suspects much. The male cast was the tallest group he’d ever worked with.

“Hands on the wall.”

He swallowed a whimper as he obediently slapped his palms on the concrete. He felt weak. Already this was a thousand times more powerful than the scene from his dreams. His dreams had featured a smirky Wei Wuxian and that was it as far as details went. The reality of a warm, angular body pressed up firmly against his back and the sound of another man’s heavy, excited breathing turned this fantasy into 4D. Yibo dropped his head forward, already too overwhelmed to keep it up.

Hands settled on his hips. He twitched, unable to help it, prompting the fingers to tighten around his hip bones. That made him buck forward and the hands immediately pulled him back, bringing his backside flush to the man’s hips and the evidence of a very large erection.

“Oh, god,” Yibo gasped when he felt it. He pushed back without thinking, shifting so the other man’s cock fit along the seam of his ass. “Oh, god,” he repeated when he felt it throb through the thin fabric of his track pants. “Please.”

He rolled his hips back, giving in to instinct. When the stranger made a choked sound and his fingers tightened, digging into the skin of his hips, Yibo went with it, grinding back shamelessly. Groaning, he used his dancing skills to roll his ass against the man behind him, stroking him with the muscular mounds of his glutes. 

The stranger began to rock forward, thrusting against Yibo. Whatever the man wore was as thin as Yibo’s pants. Yibo could feel the ridge around his cockhead as it slid up and down between his cheeks.

Yibo shut his eyes and imagined them both naked. His mind conjured up lube and suddenly all he wanted was to be stretched and penetrated, taken against a wall in his first ever encounter with another man.

“Tell me what you want,” the man said, his voice huskier now. He sounded faintly familiar, but Yibo couldn’t identify him.

Yibo shuffled his feet apart, widening his stance. “Touch me,” he panted. He lifted his head, turning his face slightly. “You—”

Fingers gripped his hair and forcefully turned him to face the wall again. “Don’t turn around.”

“Yes,” he moaned, sagging. He pictured Wei Wuxian behind him. “Just like that…”

“Jesus, Yibo.”

His blinked his eyes open, startled, but then a hand was between his legs, squeezing his cock, and he could only sink forward to gasp against the concrete. The man followed him, his body caging Yibo against the wall. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered, his body undulating in the thin space between the man behind him and the wall in front of him.

“Look at you,” the stranger whispered, his voice rough. “You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?”

Yibo trembled all over. He was afraid to say yes. He couldn’t bear to say no.

The man pressed in, until he all but smothered Yibo against the wall. They were in contact from shoulder to thigh. The man continued to grind against his ass, pushing Yibo’s cock into the man’s hand at the same time. It was perfect, it was everything he could have wanted. He panted like a beast while the stranger’s breath gusted hot against the back of his neck. His fingers pressed bruises into Yibo’s hips.

“Please,” Yibo begged. “Please.” His fingers clawed the wall.

“You’re going to kill me,” the stranger panted. He had a full grip on Yibo through his pants, now, squeezing the head tight, milking him. “Will you cum for me?”

Yibo shuddered and drove hard into the other man’s hand. “I will. I will.”

“Let me see it.” Lips grazed the edge of his jaw in a near kiss. 

Yibo was a goner. 

He reached back to clutch at the other man’s hips, fingers catching and sliding beneath the waistband of his pants. He pulled the other man close as his climax finally hit him. Pinched lips muffled his cry as he spurted into his track pants. The other man worked him through it, palm sliding against his pulsing dick, smearing wetness through the fabric. 

“So hot,” the stranger gasped as he began thrusting harder against him. “You’re so—” He shoved against Yibo one last time before shuddering violently. “Yibo,” the man groaned against his hair.

Yibo collapsed against the wall, bearing the other man’s weight. The concrete was cool against his forehead. Its texture felt like smooth sponge.

After what seemed like a long time, the other man released him and stepped back. Yibo felt naked without his heat and weight. He wished he could reach back and pull the stranger close again.

“Thank you,” Yibo panted. He kept his eyes closed, slightly dizzy and loving it.

“Was it everything you wanted?”

Yibo laughed softly, almost giddily. “It was better than that.”

The other man patted his hip, the action unexpectedly affectionate. “Don’t turn around.”

“I won’t.”

The man hesitated. Yibo’s heart, finally slowing, began to pick up pace again. Would the man reveal himself?

But the man didn’t speak. Yibo listened to his footsteps hurrying to the door. Yibo kept his promise and didn’t raise his head until he’d heard the door close. Only then did he turn around and slump back against the wall. He thought he’d never stop smiling.

~~~~~

“Apparently one of our secret perverts attempted to live out their fantasy last night.”

Xiao Zhan choked on his tea, spraying his mouthful across his plate. “What are you talking about?” he gasped out as he fumbled for a napkin to dab at his wet face.

They were in the dining hall for breakfast but the view out the doors was dark, nearly black.

Yu Bin stirred his soft tofu. A mischievous gleam was in his eye, no mean feat at four a.m., but Yu Bin was one of the few actors who was perfectly fine with pre-dawn starts.

“You heard me,” he said with a smirk.

Xiao Zhan looked to Yibo, who sat a chair away and was on his phone, breakfast mostly untouched. Yibo didn’t react to what Yu Bin had said, but Xiao Zhan knew he was listening.

“I need more than that.” Xiao Zhan pushed the jelly on his plate around. “Details.”

“Well,” Yu Bin said, leaning close to Xiao Zhan and keeping his voice low, “you didn’t hear it from me, but word is one of the makeup artists received an offer…to have her toes sucked.”

Xiao Zhan sat back. “No way that happened.”

“It sounds stupid enough that it probably did,” Yibo drawled without looking up from his phone.

As Yu Bin laughed, Xiao Zhan studied Yibo’s profile. “I didn’t know people actually told the truth during that game,” he said.

Dark eyes flicked up to him and away. Yibo shrugged. “Sounds like a few people did.”

“Wait what?” Yu Bin leaned toward Yibo this time. “Someone else tried something?”

“No, I—I just meant that probably more than one person took it seriously,” he mumbled, ears pink.

“Huh.” Yu Bin looked disappointed. 

“Do you _really_ want to know who wrote some of those things?” Xiao Zhan asked with a grin, thinking of the kinkier answers they’d heard. “Like Zhuocheng said, you won’t be able to look them at them the same way ever again.”

Yu Bin smiled. “True. But perverted or not, I’d still be interested in knowing such a thing about them. I like everyone here. I can handle them if they’re kinky or weird. I’m just curious, I guess. Especially about that last answer. About being with another guy.”

Xiao Zhan pointed his chopsticks at him. “Sounds like you should be one of the main stars for this drama. You’re a BL guy at heart.”

“You’re not curious, Xiao Zhan? One of our friends might be thinking about Wei Wuxian exactly as Lan Wangji does.”

“Don’t drag Lan Wangji into this,” Yibo said blandly.

Grinning, Xiao Zhan shook his head. “I wouldn’t care if they did,” he said to Yu Bin.

“That’s your character, though. Would _you_ be receptive to that kind of interest?”

Xiao Zhan had to look down at his plate. “Too dangerous. I’d never fool around with a co-star just for fun.”

“Why do you say it’s dangerous?” Zhuocheng asked as he sat down at their table. “We’re all friends here.”

“Maybe uncomfortable is a better word. Fans find out, start shipping the two of you together even if you both decide to only be friends. But now your photos are being edited together everywhere and it’s just…awkward if you’re not in a real relationship with them.” Xiao Zhan grimaced. “I always feel embarrassed for people who get shoved into ships with someone they’re not actually into. They must hate it. It’s a hundred times worse if they’re both men.”

“Bad news, guys: that’s exactly what’s going to happen with you two,” Yu Bin said, looking absolutely thrilled by that.

“It won’t matter,” Yibo spoke up, eyes still on his phone. “I’m used to it from my idol days. It doesn’t bother me at all.” After a pause, he added, “It shouldn’t bother anyone.”

“It certainly shouldn’t bother anyone to be shipped with someone as handsome as me,” Xiao Zhan quipped.

Yibo glanced up at him, his face expressionless. “That, too.”

It was a tame compliment in comparison to the many others they’d showered on each other, but this was the first time Xiao Zhan felt Yibo’s comment cling to him rather than immediately slide off.

“So you’re okay with millions of girls imagining you having sex with Xiao Zhan?” Yu Bin asked Yibo with a huge grin on his face.

Yibo’s thumb danced over his phone. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Yu Bin raised his eyebrows at Xiao Zhan, who rolled his eyes and went back to eating his breakfast. Zhuocheng sighed deeply, as though he’d found the entire discussion disturbing.

~~~~~

Shooting was easy for most of the morning despite the early start. By the time the sun came up, Xiao Zhan felt confident he’d convinced everyone that he was in a great mood. He joked around with the cast and crew and even sang a bit to himself in between takes. Wei Wuxian was in full bloom and as long as Xiao Zhan kept up the act, no one would think to ask why his smiles didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Just before the lunch break, however, his house of cards collapsed.

“Zhan-ge.”

It was Yibo, standing by himself away from the cast and crew. His expression seemed solemn, then again this was Yibo in Lan Wangji’s costume.

“Yes, Bo-di?” Xiao Zhan said cheerfully as he joined him.

Yibo looked out at the set. “Did I make you uncomfortable this morning with my comments? I didn’t mean to.”

“What? No, you were fine. Takes more than that to bother me.”

Yibo nodded. When the seconds began to add up, it seemed he had nothing more to say.

Xiao Zhan said, “Well, I’m going to go speak to the director and see where he wants us.” He started to walk off.

“That was the first time I heard you tell a lie.”

Xiao Zhan stopped and looked back, sure he had heard him wrong. “What?”

“At breakfast.” Yibo finally moved his gaze to him. “You lied to Yu Bin.”

“Uh, pretty sure I didn’t.”

“You said you’ve never fooled around with a co-star.” Yibo’s eyes were burning. He looked angry, but while dressed in Lan Wangji’s costume it was easy to project onto him.

“How is what I said a lie?” Xiao Zhan challenged. “Ask any of my former co-stars. I didn’t mess with any of them.”

Yibo’s brows drew together. 

Xiao Zhan laughed. “If you’re trying to dig up incriminating stories about me, Bo-di, you’re going to come up empty. I am the picture of professionalism.” He pointed at Yibo and winked. “Learn from me, little kid.”

Yibo huffed and looked away.

Grinning, Xiao Zhan continued on to the set. But once he was a good distance away from Yibo his smile faded and the depression he’d been holding at bay finally crashed over him. 

Yibo didn’t care about being shipped with other men because he’d experienced it for real in UNIQ. Xiao Zhan couldn’t believe he’d forgotten that very salient bit of information. He was well aware of what young, handsome guys, cooped up together in the prime of their sexual lives, could get up to. He’d fooled around a little bit himself during his idol days. They all did. With Yibo especially, looking practically like a girl—how could any of his fellow idols have resisted him? How did any of his co-stars in dramas resist him even now?

.Xiao Zhan doubted that they had, and Yibo’s easy acceptance of being shipped with another guy supported that. It was disappointing, as though Xiao Zhan had held something he’d believed was precious and new and then discovered a handprint left on it by a previous owner. _No, it's not anything that selfish. I straight up feel like I've been used._ It left him questioning just what the hell he was doing anymore since every decision he made lately seemed to hurt him. Maybe he was just too damn gullible.

The only bright side—and it was minor—came after lunch, when filming switched to the stunt scenes. It involved lots of wire work out in a large, open field. It was a time-consuming project and required that the actors be separated to avoid tangling their wires. Distance was good. Distance was great, in fact. Xiao Zhan needed space from Yibo because his mood had soured and he didn’t want to take it out on his friend when the fault was solely his own.

Separated by dozens of yards, he forced himself to yell encouragement to Yibo as he was hauled up into the air. If Yibo was too far away to see that Xiao Zhan’s smile was fake, then all the better. Xiao Zhan had made a critical error in growing close to the younger man, but he’d learned his lesson. 

“Zhan-ge! Look at me!”

Xiao Zhan obligingly waved as Yibo kicked his legs around to put himself into a spin. Because it was Yibo, he somehow managed to make it look like a dance in the air. He tried a somersault forward and backward and Xiao Zhan thought sadly, _There’s no way he hasn’t tried everything._ He wasn’t thinking about wirework.

When it was Xiao Zhan’s turn, he strained and tilted, his movements nowhere close to Yibo’s elegance. He endured the wheezing laughter of his co-star until he managed to find his balance. He worried he looked like a floundering duck compared to Yibo’s swan.

By the time filming wrapped, Xiao Zhan was sweaty and sore and feeling a bit sorry for himself despite receiving thumbs up from the cast and crew. Stunt work wasn’t his strength and after the morning he’d had, he needed every ounce of positivity to bolster his flagging confidence.

Zhuocheng did his best. 

“You did good,” he insisted, bumping shoulders with Xiao Zhan on their way back to the vans. “You looked like Wei Wuxian up there.”

“As long as I didn’t look like uncoordinated Xiao Zhan.”

“You were great,” his friend assured him, as if sensing his mood.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, so did something happen between you and Yibo today?” 

Xiao Zhan kicked at the gravel. “Not that I know of. Why?”

“Dunno. He looked kind of down today. I mean, he’s quiet all the time unless he’s talking to you, but today he seemed extra quiet, and I saw him looking at you a lot.” Xiao Zhan smiled wryly, prompting Zhuocheng to grin, too. “Okay, right. Yibo’s always looking at you. But today was different. Maybe you should talk to him.”

“Probably,” Xiao Zhan said, but he had no intention of hunting Yibo down to speak to him privately about anything. Those days were over.

He and Zhuocheng piled into a van. Xiao Zhan felt guilty that he was relieved that Yibo wasn’t in the van with them. But at that point he could only look out for himself. Once he hit his room at the hotel, he stripped and dove into the shower to attempt to wash everything away.

He had just pulled on sleep pants and a T-shirt when a knock sounded on his door. He peered through the peephole and groaned.

“I’m tired, Bo-di,” he called through the door. “I’m going to sleep right now.”

“Let me in, Zhan-ge. Come on, Zhan-ge. Let me in. Zhan-geeee.”

After a smack to his forehead with the heel of his hand, Xiao Zhan grudgingly opened the door. Yibo barreled inside, smelling of soap and shampoo, though his hair was mostly dried. He was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts and was barefoot.

“I’m tired,” Xiao Zhan told him, following him inside. “Please, Yibo. Take pity on your elders.”

Yibo looked around the place as though he’d never seen a hotel room before, much less one which looked exactly like the one he was staying in. “Didn’t look like you were sleeping,” he said, pointing at the made bed.

“I was about to. Until you barged in. Come on, Yibo. Find someone else to annoy.”

“No,” Yibo said, a bit petulantly. He wandered around the room, fiddling with Xiao Zhan’s stuff, obviously stalling for time.

“Yibo…”

He paused by the desk that Xiao Zhan used regularly. He liked to sit there and sketch or sometimes write out lyrics. The partially opened desk drawer had caught Yibo’s eye. Xiao Zhan searched his memory. What had he put in there to be of interest?

Yibo reached into the drawer. He pulled out the slips of paper they’d written on during the party. Xiao Zhan’s world screeched to a halt.

“You kept them.” Yibo sent a questioning look Xiao Zhan’s way. “You plan on blackmailing people later when they’re famous?”

“I just—never got around to throwing them away.”

Yibo spread them out on the desktop. He studied them for a long moment while Xiao Zhan waited tensely. Would he figure it out?

Yibo began to move the pieces around, rearranging them while the blood thundered in Xiao Zhan’s ears.

“You kept track,” Yibo said slowly after he’d arranged the strips into their original places. “You tore the sheet lengthwise, so each strip would have a piece of the letterhead attached. Like marking cards.” He gave Xiao Zhan an arched brow. “I do that with magic card decks.”

“No magic here, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan said with a nervous chuckle. “Just coincidence that I tore them that way.”

Yibo looked back at the strips. “I don’t think so.”

“Oh, whatever, Bo-di!” Xiao Zhan said with a groan of exasperation. “I’m tired. You need to go. It was a dumb game. Everyone was drunk. No one will remember it in another week.” As much pain as the game had caused him, he would be sad that none of it would end up mattering.

“I’ll remember,” Yibo said firmly. “I’ll always remember.” 

Before Xiao Zhan could react, Yibo crossed the room in three large strides and flung his arms around Xiao Zhan’s waist.

“What are you doing?” Xiao Zhan blurted. He put his hands on Yibo’s shoulders but couldn’t bring himself to push.

Yibo ran his fingers along the waistband of Xiao Zhan’s sleep pants. “Can I see them?”

“See what?”

“The panties you’re wearing.”

It felt like all the blood in Xiao Zhan’s body rushed to his face. “What are you talking about?”

“I felt them. When you had me pinned against the wall that night.”

Xiao Zhan thought about running, but the idea was absurd. There was nowhere to run, not from his secret, not from the man gazing up at him with wide, intent eyes. Xiao Zhan slumped. “You’ve known all this time?”

“I’m good at keeping secrets.” Yibo’s gaze lowered to Xiao Zhan’s mouth. “I can keep this one.”

But Xiao Zhan leaned away when Yibo attempted to kiss him. “You tricked me.”

Yibo blinked up owlishly. “Huh?”

“With your fake fantasy.”

“Who said it was fake?”

“You’ve been with a guy before. You lied.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve never done that before. I’ve never done _anything_ before with a man.” Yibo blushed. “You were my first, Zhan-ge.”

“What about UNIQ?”

“What about them?” Yibo rolled his eyes. “I was a baby then. And I think our manager might have said something to Yixuan. To watch over me or something. Nothing ever happened.” His grin was a diagonal slash. “I didn’t get a chance.”

“But what about later? In your dramas. Your other shows.”

Yibo shrugged. “I wasn’t interested in guys, then.”

“Suddenly you are?”

“Yeah, so what?” The skin between Yibo’s eyebrows pinched in sharp lines. “I only felt something when I met you.”

“That doesn’t happen.”

“Don’t tell me what I’m allowed to feel,” Yibo snarled, startling Xiao Zhan. “My entire life has been filled with people trying to control who I date.” His arms abruptly fell away from Xiao Zhan’s waist and he took a step back. “But maybe they’re right, huh? From the way you’re acting, falling for you seems to have been the worst thing I could have done.”

Xiao Zhan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What do you mean you’ve—"

“You chose to lie to Yu Bin rather than admit you’d done anything with me. Are you ashamed of me?”

Xiao Zhan sighed. “I didn’t lie, Bo-di.”

“I was there. I heard you.”

“What did you hear me say?”

“You said you’ve never fooled around with a co-star. Right after you’d fooled around with me!”

“No, what I said—exactly—is that I’ve never fooled around with a co-star just for fun.” Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrows expectantly. “Do you get it? Or do I have beat it into that stupid, beautiful head of yours?”

Yibo gnawed on his bottom lip. “You may have to beat me.”

Xiao Zhan eliminated the distance between them and cupped Yibo’s face between his hands. “I didn’t do what I did for the _fun_ of it. I’ve been crazy for you for a long time. I thought you were straight until you wrote what you did. That’s why I went after you immediately. I couldn’t wait another second to touch you.”

Yibo’s pupils expanded. He wrapped his fingers around Xiao Zhan’s wrists, holding his hands in place. “Zhan-ge. If that’s true, why didn’t you tell me who you were? I recognized your voice midway through, but I thought you would confess.”

It was Xiao Zhan’s turn to blush. “I was blown away by what happened. It was a hundred times better than what I was expecting and I think—I _know_ I freaked out because of how much I liked it and how much more I wanted. I was afraid I would blurt out something stupid, so I ran away.”

“Something stupid like what?”

Xiao Zhan took a deep breath. “Something like, ‘I really, really like you, Wang Yibo, and I want to date you.’”

“You want to date me?” Yibo whispered.

“I do, Yibo.”

“Okay.”

Xiao Zhan laughed, incredulous. “Okay? That easy?”

“I’m probably in love with you, so yeah. That easy.”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan breathed in wonder. “How can you be sure?”

“I’m sure. I’ve never felt this way before and I can’t imagine feeling any better.” Yibo’s smirk was playful and cocky. “Well, I can imagine _one_ way of feeling better.” He let go of Xiao Zhan’s wrists to take hold of his waist again. Xiao Zhan shivered as long fingers dipped beneath his pants to stroke over the satin of the panties he wore. “Fuck,” Yibo gasped. “Can I see?”

Xiao Zhan had never shared his kink with any of the people he’d slept with. It required a bond of trust which he hadn’t felt with them. But he did trust Yibo. Even when Yibo annoyed him or tired him out, even when Xiao Zhan questioned just how mature Yibo was, he never once doubted that Yibo would keep a secret for him until he died. Yibo was just too loyal and endearingly noble to betray him.

“You can see,” Xiao Zhan said, wishing he sounded more confident, but his voice shook along with the hands he rested on Yibo’s shoulders.

Yibo gave him a long look, searching Xiao Zhan’s face. Then he smiled gently. “Thank you, Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan swallowed, unsure what to say. Yibo didn’t seem to care about a response. Holding, Xiao Zhan’s eyes, Yibo slowly lowered himself to his knees, pulling Xiao Zhan’s sleep pants down with him. Only once he was fully kneeling and Xiao Zhan had moved his hands to the top of Yibo’s head, did Yibo break the eye contact to look.

“Oh, Zhan-ge.”

He sounded hungry.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the red satin, directly over Xiao Zhan’s swelling cock. Xiao Zhan released a very unmanly whimper, his fingers clenching in Yibo’s hair. Yibo moaned and looked up.

“Keep doing that. I like it.”

Xiao Zhan tightened his grip. Below him, Yibo shuddered before he leaned forward again and mouthed Xiao Zhan through the panties. The fabric was no barrier to the heat and wetness of Yibo’s tongue. It swept up his length in broad strokes. It lapped at the head of his cock, encouraging it to leak and dampen the panties even more.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan cried out as the younger man opened his mouth wide and sucked his erection through the satin. 

Yibo massaged him with his lips. He measured the length of him with his tongue. His fingers found the little bows on the panties on each side of Xiao Zhan’s hips and plucked at them restlessly while he licked Xiao Zhan through the satin. Xiao Zhan’s cock strained against the fabric, eager to plunge into Yibo’s mouth. Frustrated that he couldn’t satisfy the urge, Xiao Zhan tugged on Yibo’s hair, earning him a throaty groan.

It was a relief when Yibo carefully peeled the panties down, allowing his cock to spring free, nearly slapping Yibo in the face. Yibo’s husky laugh was one of the sexiest things Xiao Zhan had ever heard—until Yibo moaned as he took Xiao Zhan into his mouth.

Xiao Zhan threw his head back and gasped at the ceiling as Yibo sucked him slowly and thoroughly, tonguing the slit and caressing him from root to tip. Either Yibo had watched a lot of videos or he was a natural, because Xiao Zhan was positive he was going to come faster than he ever had from a blowjob.

“You’re so good,” he gasped, cupping Yibo’s hollowed cheek with one hand. His thumb followed the line of Yibo’s lips around his cock and he groaned. “Your mouth was made for this, Bo-di.”

The moan that rippled along his cock made him shiver and tighten his grip on Yibo’s hair. Yibo reached up and placed his hand over Xiao Zhan’s and pushed. Xiao Zhan’s cock gave a lurch when he figured out what he wanted. He moved both hands to Yibo’s head and pulled him in so he’d take more of Xiao Zhan’s cock.

“Leave it to you,” Xiao Zhan panted, “to ask to be face-fucked during your first blowjob. It’s all or nothing for you, isn’t it?”

Yibo’s moan was plaintive and mostly muffled by Xiao Zhan’s cock, which felt huge as Xiao Zhan pushed it to the back of his throat. He used his grip on Yibo’s hair to push and pull him on his length. Yibo, who had been holding Xiao Zhan’s hips, lowered his hands to the panties still pooled around Xiao Zhan’s ankles. He rubbed them between his fingertips as Xiao Zhan used his mouth. 

Seeing him do that made lust curl hotly through Xiao Zhan’s belly.

“You like my panties, don’t you, Yibo?”

Yibo moved one hand to his own groin and rubbed himself in answer.

“You think I look pretty in lace?” Xiao Zhan panted, beginning to thrust faster.

He gasped when Yibo sucked harder, the suction nearly causing Xiao Zhan’s eyes to roll back in his head.

“One of these days,” Xiao Zhan promised as his peak began to near, “I’ll wear my green panties for you. You like green, don’t you, Bo-di?”

With a groan, Yibo shoved forward, throat opening so he could flatten his lips against Xiao Zhan’s pubic hair. Xiao Zhan made a strangled sound and clutched him even tighter, his mind whiting out at seeing himself buried to the hilt. He rolled his hips, whimpering, as Yibo swallowed around him. 

“Fuck, Yibo,” he moaned. “Oh, fuck.”

He ground Yibo’s face against him and imagined shooting straight into Yibo’s belly. With a cry, he yanked Yibo off him and came all over his gasping face.

“Sorry! Sorry!” But Xiao Zhan couldn’t control himself as he painted Yibo’s face and hair with his release.

“S’okay,” Yibo slurred, his eyes shut, white dripping from eyebrow and cheeks. His arm worked furiously as he stroked himself. “I like it.”

The temptation was greater than Xiao Zhan’s will. He took himself in hand and rubbed his cock over Yibo’s face, smearing his spunk into Yibo’s pale skin. Yibo moaned and chased after his cock with his tongue.

“Cum for me, Bo-di,” Xiao Zhan urged. He tapped his cock against Yibo’s shiny, swollen lips. “You’re filthy, but I want to see you even filthier.” He grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked.

Yibo bleated, his expression pained. He curled forward, shoulders hunched, and climaxed. 

Awed, Xiao Zhan petted him as he shuddered and finally slumped with his forehead against Xiao Zhan’s thighs.

“You’re a mess,” Xiao Zhan said fondly as he rubbed at a lock of Yibo’s hair that was stuck together with Xiao Zhan’s spend.

“I’m a filthy boy,” Yibo murmured. He tipped his head back and grinned up almost drunkenly. “That’s what you wanted, so you got it.”

“You are indeed filthy.” Xiao Zhan squatted down and cupped his sticky cheeks. “Also beautiful.” He kissed Yibo’s smile. “And exciting.” He kissed Yibo’s laugh. “And everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Yibo caught him behind the neck to keep their lips in contact. “I hope Zhan-ge wants my heart, because he’s had that for a long time.”

Xiao Zhan melted for him. “I owe Yu Bin for his stupid game. Look what it got me.”

Yibo snickered and leaned back. “Will you tell me who the toe sucker is?”

Xiao Zhan caressed his cheek. “It’s proof of how much I care for you that I will spare you that terrible knowledge.”


End file.
